


If We Never Said Hello

by chriscolferskingdom



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriscolferskingdom/pseuds/chriscolferskingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it really possible to miss someone you've never met? AU. (Heed the warnings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Never Said Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my most depressing, but also my most reviewed on ff.net.
> 
> Warning: The major character death is Kurt. But it does not describe it in detail, or at all really. This is Blaines point of view of how things could have turned out, but thankfully didn't.

Blaine Anderson stared at the boy in front of him. Taking in his pale,perfect skin that stretched over his cheeks and neck like fresh snow in December. He admired his smile that seemed to light up his face, maybe to mask what he tried so hard to keep inside.

His crystal blue eyes, pools of color that seemed like a gateway into his soul, eyes that told of happy memories and love that was pouring from them like he couldn't keep it in. In the same eyes that he couldn't seem to look away from, he also saw pain and loneliness. He saw tears that refused to be shed. He saw a boy who needed to know that there was hope. He saw a boy who was damaged by the world. He saw a boy that ha needed love. From those eyes he felt a invisible force tugging at him, bringing an ache to his chest, like some unprecedented connection to this boy he didn't even know.

The TV flashed back to a blonde reporter standing in front of a small house. "Behind me is the house of Kurt Hummel, a McKinley High student who took his own life last night." she spoke with a somber tone. "Kurt, the son of Burt Hummel and the late Elizabeth Hummel, was found in his room around midnight last night, when his father went to check on him. Exact reasons are unknown but his peers have told us he was the only openly gay student at McKinley high and was faced with a severe bully problem for most of his time at McKinley."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would people do that? Blaine was gay also, even if it wasn't as obvious, yet he had never experienced anything so cruel.

The TV flashed again to a tall boy with a McKinley football jersey on, looking beside himself. "Finn Hudson," the reporter began, "You have been attending school with Kurt since early elementary, could you tell us what was going on with Kurt and why no one else took action to prevent this?" Finn scrunched his brow, "Kurt was a strong guy... We knew what was going on and we tried to stop it but he told us not to, so we backed off. We figured if he needed us he would let us know, we didn't know it had gotten so bad." With that Finn quickly walked away from the camera to the large group gathered outside the Hummel home.

Another classmate, was ushered up, a short, dark girl with tear streaks down her face. "Mercedes Jones, You were Kurt's best friend, correct?" The reported questioned and the girl nodded as more tears fell. "Could you tell us a little bit about Kurt and what could have pushed him to take his own life?" Mercedes bit her lip and tried to compose herself before starting with a shaky voice. "Kurt was... the smartest, sweetest, and most loving guy I knew. He wanted to be on Broadway someday, and to live in New York. He had the voice of an angel. But others didn't take the time to see that. They knew him as "the gay kid" and they never realize there is more to a person than their sexuality. Its just really sad it had to come to this before they could realize that." she broke down at the end and started sobbing violently before being guided away by a latina girl with long brown hair.

It went back to the reporter after a few seconds of the camera watching the crowd all mourn together. "Such a tragic story... Funeral arrangement for Kurt Hummel have yet to be announced... I'm Kathy O'Brian reporting live from Lima Ohio, back to you Kevin."

The screen went to a lanky man in an ill-fitting suit sitting behind a large desk talking about a subject Blaine could not make out. He was too busy taking in his shock as to how much this news affected him. He didn't even know the kid, but it felt like a piece of him was gone now. Could that be possible? To miss a person you've never met? To feel as if, since that person is dead, a part of you died with them, though you know perfectly well your life should be caring on as normal. It was just another news story, just another tragedy, but Blaine couldn't shake the feeling it was so much more.


End file.
